


What's better than being the first?

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 264 : First time</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's better than being the first?

_The first is always special!_

Starsky and Hutch weren't each other's firsts for anything; not each other's first best friend or partner.

Starsky wasn't the first man who tried to protect his partner from a hooker by offering her a way out. Getting punched by your best friend was everything but special.

Hutch wasn't the first man who betrayed his best friend by sleeping with his girl. So there was nothing special in that, either. Being forgiven for the unforgivable was special, but wasn’t still a first.

But then, Hutch was the one man Starsky trusted his life with; the only man Starsky would die protecting, and come back from the dead to live for. Hutch was the moon in Starsky's world, protecting him from demons of the dark.

Starsky was that one person who made Hutch believe that anything and everything is possible; the only man that made Hutch's life worth living. Starsky was the sun in Hutch's world, the silver lining that destroyed every black cloud in his path.

_Being the one and only ruled over all the firsts._

And for the first time, Starsky and Hutch proved true friendship and love was a whole different ball game.


End file.
